Wait 'Til James Hears
by she was the book thief
Summary: "I don't need to see my cousin and my best mate snogging, thank you very much!" Everyone's reactions to Rose and Scorpius getting together. T because of language/PDA/my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Who do you think I am, J.K. Rowling?

Chapter 1

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what the BLOODY HELL are you doing with my cousin?"

Scorpius and Rose detached their mouths from each other's and turned to look at Albus, who was running down the corridor towards them, his green eyes wild.

"Oh, hi, Al," said Rose calmly. "Would you mind going away, please? We're kind of busy."

That was why Rose was in Gryffindor, Albus thought. She wasn't ever afraid to speak her mind, and she wasn't ever ashamed of her actions.

"Yeah, I can see that," he said. Was this what it had been like for his dad, seeing his two best friends snogging each other? "Well, all I can say is, about time. I do believe everyone now owes Roxanne a galleon."

"You bet on us?" gasped Rose, looking horrified. Scorpius chuckled, wrapping his arms around her even more tightly, if that was possible.

"Of course they did," he drawled. "Your cousins bet on _everything._"

"That's not true," Albus protested. "The only other couple they've bet on is James and Calla. Well, when Calla would give in." Calla was James's fiancée whom he'd wooed for six years. In the seventh, he'd finally won her heart. "Oh, and now Lily and Anthony. But that's a different story."

"WHAT?" shrieked Rose. "And you never told me?"

"Put her down for summer of sixth year," Scorpius said.

"So we're joint-betting now?" Rose said, looking straight into his blue-grey eyes.

"No, I don't think you're right," he said, smirking. "But I knew you would say that."

"You always know what I'm thinking," Rose grumbled.

"I do," he agreed. "But think of the energy you could save! You'll never have to speak again!"

She rolled her brown eyes. He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose, pretending not to notice Albus fake-retching in the background.

"You're going to be worse than Teddy and Vic," Albus complained.

"Really, Al?" Rose said. "You and Sarah are practically worse than them." Sarah Longbottom was Al's girlfriend.

"But we can't even do anything, not with Neville around," Al protested.

Rose giggled. "'Do anything?'" she repeated. "Oh, Albus…"

Scorpius snorted. "Yeah, nothing except stare all lovey-dovey into each other's eyes, hold hands _all the time,_ snog each other in deserted corridors…"

Albus blushed. "Well, you guys can," he said. "Or maybe not. Our cousins will probably insist you stay at least a metre apart. Oh Merlin! Wait 'til James hears about this! He'll come tearing down here and -"

"Beat me up, yeah, yeah, I know," Scorpius said. "I'm ready. But the point is, you're supposed to go away now."

Albus did not budge. "Shall we?" asked Rose. Scorpius smirked and kissed her.

"AAAH!" screamed Albus. "I don't need to see my cousin and my best mate snogging, thank you very much!"

Scorpius and Rose looked at each other and cracked identical evil grins, and then leaned into each other once more.

Needless to say, Albus left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing/favoriting/alerting! A few more reviews would be nice, though...

I will probably update every week or so on the weekends. In response to FightorFlight(), James will appear in the next chapter, along with a few familiar faces.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't even go there.

Chapter 2

"ROSE?" a voice screamed. Turning, Rose and Scorpius saw a breathless redhead running towards them.

"You – and – DAMN IT!" Lily Luna Potter shouted. "Couldn't you have waited another month? I haven't got a galleon!"

Scorpius burst out laughing. Rose was not amused. "Is that all anyone cares about, the stupid bet?"

"Wait! Someone already knows?" Lily then launched into a furious tirade of swearing.

"Lily Luna Potter! If your mother heard you…" Rose's brown eyes were narrowed.

But Lily merely gave a squeal of delight, ran forward, and hugged Rose and Scorpius both.

"So what are you going to name the baby?" she asked innocently. Scorpius and Rose looked at her, the same wild expressions of panic and shock in their faces.

Lily burst into peals of laughter. "Your faces –" was all she managed to say.

"Lily Luna Potter, you are the most –" Rose started, livid.

"Prescient person I know," Scorpius finished. "How did you know there's a baby?"

Rose stared at him for a split second, then started hitting every inch of him she could reach.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley! That is no way to treat your future husband!" Lily scolded.

"Actually," Rose said calmly, still hitting Scorpius despite his best attempts at fending her off, "my mum and dad are quite happily married despite the fact that she attacked him as well as setting a flock of birds on him."

"Lily, HELP!" Scorpius cried, now running away from Rose, who chased after him.

"No, I don't think I will," said Lily brightly, setting off. "See you at dinner!" she called.

The second she was out of sight, Rose stopped hitting Scorpius and started kissing him. Several minutes later, she froze.

"What is it?" asked Scorpius. Then he realized. "Oh no. She's going to tell –"

"Naw, Lily wouldn't," Rose said confidently. "But –"

_"Albus,_" they breathed together, and took off running.

* * *

><p>"Where are we even going?" Rose shouted, breathless.<p>

"Er..the Owlery?" Scorpius replied. "Oh my Merlin, he'll tell James."

"Well, yeah," Rose said. "But he'll tell…our _fathers_!" she yelled, now slightly scared.

"Your dad's going to _explode_," Scorpius said. "Mine won't say anything for ten minutes and then he'll disown me."

"If we don't stop Albus, they'll be here in ten minutes," Rose said, grabbing Scorpius's hand and yanking him along.

Five minutes later, they ran into Albus, who was leaving the Owlery. He smiled innocently at them.

"Albus, what did you do?" Rose growled, her bushy red hair seeming to crackle with electricity and her eyes snapping.

Albus put his hands in his pockets and whistled, the very picture of someone pretending they were innocent. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he said. "I just went for a walk, since I didn't feel like watching you two snogging."

"Don't play games with me, Albus Severus Potter," Rose hissed. She took her wand out and Albus backed up. "What – did – you – do?"

Albus looked pleadingly at Scorpius who gave him a frosty glare. "I only wrote to James…" he mumbled.

"You wrote to JAMES?" Rose shrieked. "You – you are in for it, boy." She looked so menacing that Scorpius started edging away. Seeing this, Rose turned to him. "Oh, Scorp, I'm only mad at Albus, not you. Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

"It's at home with his sanity," Albus said. Rose turned back towards him.

"Not – another – word," she said, non-verbally silencing him. "I would hex you, but I'm sure your mother will do a much better job."

At this Scorpius smiled evilly. "Yes, let's go write to her right now."

"Brilliant idea," Rose said, kissing his cheek. Albus silently protested in the background. "Go find Sarah, Albus. Someone you don't need to talk to, if you know what I mean." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, Merlin," Scorpius said. "I've corrupted you."

"Don't worry," Rose said. "It's a good thing."

A/N again: Sarah is Al's girlfriend who is a year younger, in case you forgot. She's Neville's daughter and I made her up . And Anthony (whom I mentioned briefly in the last chapter) is a Muggleborn who is one of James' best friends, along with Fred Weasley II and Frank Longbottom II. They might appear soon...(*nudge nudge*)

This takes place in Al, Rose, and Scorp's seventh year. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3! It's nice and long this time, but I'm not as pleased with it. Be sure and tell me what you think! And thanks so much to anyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorited! You guys are amazing!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I didn't write Harry Potter. Unless it was in another life...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Why are they all staring?"

"And now they're applauding…you didn't dye your hair, did you?"

*SLAP*

"Rosie-Posie…"

She ignored him.

"Rosie…Princess…"

"WHAT is it?" Rose asked, irritated. She was starving and wanted to eat dinner as soon as possible, but Scorpius was preventing her from eating.

"I figured out why they're staring," he said, twirling a piece of her hair.

"Did you?" she said blandly. "And why, pray tell, are they staring?"

"Because we're going out now. Apparently it makes a lot of people very happy."

"Since when are we going out?" Rose asked, sounding genuinely curious. The mischief in her warm brown eyes proved otherwise, however.

"Oh, I guess we're not then. I'll go away now," he replied, starting to get up. Rose grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down. "Will you go out with me, Rose?"

She smiled brilliantly and kissed him. After a few seconds of pure bliss she noticed that the Great Hall had suddenly gone silent. "Now what?" she asked irritably.

"I do believe your cousins just walked in," he said, a slight trace of fear in his voice. Rose knew him too well to not notice.

"Scared, are we?" she said, nudging him and ignoring the mixed reactions – from girl-almost-insane-with-joy (Lily) to disgust (Hugo) to about-to-crack-up (Roxanne).

"Not of these ones," he said. Then there was an ear-splitting shriek, and Rose and Scorpius were bombarded by two Longbottoms, two Weasleys, and one Potter. Albus was nowhere to be seen.

"YES! I WIN!" Roxy screamed ecstatically.

"You only win a galleon. You only bet last week that they would get together today," Alice Longbottom (the second) said. "Harry has had a bet going since their first year, when Al first wrote to him and told him that he was going to force Rose and Scorpius to be friends."

"But he didn't win, did he?" Hugo asked. "I mean, I think he was betting on next week, but does it even matter?"

"OF COURSE IT DOES!" Roxy shouted, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently.

"Miss Weasley!" Roxy turned guiltily to look at Minerva McGonagall, who was striding down the aisle towards her.

"Sorry, Headmistress," she said, not sounding at all like she meant it.

"Be sure it doesn't happen again," McGonagall said sharply, though she knew it would continue to happen until Roxy graduated. "And you and your cousins are needed in my office, immediately."

"Which cousins?" Hugo asked. "First or second? We could do third if you wanted to annoy the fire marshal –"

"Mr. Weasley," the stern professor reprimanded him, "that is quite enough. Your first cousins will be sufficient. And Mr. Malfoy should come along as well."

Rose and Scorpius exchanged glances. "Sounds like James is here," muttered Scorpius. He didn't look particularly happy about it.

"Well, go along then," McGonagall said. They all got up and headed out of the Great Hall, automatically forming a line as they walked.

"So, when did this happen?" Roxy asked, gesturing at Rose and Scorpius's intertwined hands.

"16:36:29 today," Scorpius answered. Rose stared at him in shock. "You were checking your watch while I was snogging you?"

Lily, Hugo, and Roxy all burst out laughing.

"Erm…"Scorpius trailed off. "So where is McGonagall's office, anyways?"

Lily, Hugo, and Roxy laughed even harder. After a second, Rose noticed a new – but very familiar – laugh.

"Albus, take your cloak off so we can see your lovely hair," said Rose.

With a flourish, Albus pulled his dad's Invisibility Cloak off and shook his head so that his hair waved through the air. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Allow me to welcome you to the fantastically entertaining show known as Lily and Rose Berate Albus!"

The two aforementioned girls rolled their eyes. Roxy was shaking her head. "I could do _so _much better," she informed Albus.

"Really?" Hugo said, with the highly patient air one has when speaking to a child.

Roxy's blue eyes – contrasting strangely but beautifully with her dark skin and hair – flashed. She opened her mouth –

"Can't we at least be by ourselves for five minutes without someone fighting?" Rose whined.

"Like you aren't any better!" Hugo exclaimed, always the younger brother.

"Honestly, Rose, you're such a hypocrite sometimes!" Roxy said. She continued to rant but stopped when she realized no one was listening.

Scorpius turned to Rose with raised eyebrows. "Well, it got them to stop fighting with each other, at least," she said, shrugging. He stared at her for another second and then laughed, kissing her hand.

"OI!" Hugo said. "If you're going to do that you could at least blindfold us first!"

"Alright then," Rose said, pointing her wand at him. _"Obscuro!"_

"I didn't mean it!" came Hugo's faintly muffled voice. "Help! I'm going to crash!" He veered sharply off course and nearly hit the wall before Lily guided him back to the middle of the corridor.

"Rose, what has gotten into you lately?" she said, removing Hugo's blindfold. "You're going as crazy as the rest of us. You're distracted, you're snarky…I've got it! You're in love!"

"No," Roxy gasped. "She can't be. Rose Weasley? Never."

"I'm afraid it's true," Lily said, nodding seriously. "She appears to be morally, ethically –"

"Spiritually, physically," Hugo put in.

"Positively –" Albus added.

"Absolutely –" Roxy said.

"Undeniably and reliably in love," they finished together.

Any day prior to that day, Rose would have blushed and fervently denied all accusations of being in love. But instead she just nodded, looking at Scorpius.

This scared Albus even more than when he'd found them snogging. "Okay, you guys, stop staring all goo-goo eyes at each other. And you need to stay at least 2 metres apart at all times."

"Five meters," Hugo said, being a protective younger brother.

"Yes," Albus agreed. "Five metres apart."

Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius, who smirked in his annoying way, but they separated, if only to appease Rose's cousins and brother.

"So anyone know the password?" Hugo asked, once they had arrived at the stone gargoyles that guarded the Headmistress's study.

"Babbity Rabbity," Albus, Rose, and Scorpius said together. The gargoyle nodded and moved aside to let them into the office.

"How d'you know that?" Lily demanded.

"Er…we may or may not have been in here two days ago," Albus said awkwardly.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Weasley," Headmistress McGonagall said crisply. "It seems that a few of your relatives would like to speak with you." Her grey eyes glinted with a hint of something seldom seen there – was it amusement? _And how did she get back to her office so quickly?_ Albus wondered.

"I have my ways, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "And no, I am not a Legilimens. Your relatives are in the inner chamber and are expecting you. Please proceed."

Roxy opened the door to the chamber and they all stepped in, completely unprepared for what they saw.

* * *

><p>Ok, so James didn't appear in this chapter. But he will in the next, I solemnly swear on Dumbledore's life. Oh wait, he's already dead...never mind. And your preferred virtual reward to anyone who got the Wizard of Oz reference! Tell me about it in a review.<p>

I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for alerting/reviewing/favoriting! You are wunderbar! James is finally in this chapter, for those of you who were waiting for him. :)

Disclaimer: Not mine...I hope everyone knows that by now.

Chapter 4

Nine people were standing there. Only two had the pure red Weasley hair, and none of them were shouting. In fact, several of them looked rather amused. Three of the people present were children and were giggling madly as a man standing in front of them changed various aspects of his facial appearance.

"Let's get this straight," James Sirius Potter said slowly, advancing on Scorpius, who glanced at Rose but then held his ground. "If you ever, _ever,_ hurt our Rosie –" Rose winced; she hated that nickname – "there will be _hell _to pay."

"Hey!" a strikingly beautiful woman with red-gold hair said. "You stole that line from me! And please don't swear in front of the children, James. Camille, Sophie, and Raphael don't need to hear such language. They hear it enough from Teddy," Victoire Lupin said, nodding towards her husband, who was looking affronted while holding a four-month-old baby.

"I did not!" James protested. The three men and one woman standing next to him laughed.

Victoire raised a pale eyebrow. "Your first year? On the train? I said those words to you."

James didn't reply, which meant that she was right. The woman standing next to him, Calla Stuart – soon to be Potter – smiled at Victoire. "Thank you," she said.

"You're supposed to be on my side," James grumbled. "Hey! You've all been distracting me! I must not deviate from my mission!"

"Wherever did you learn such advanced vocabulary?" Anthony Hawkins, one of James' best friends, asked, sounding shocked. Everyone laughed, but Lily laughed the loudest. Rose exchanged glances with Albus, who smirked.

"Do you understand, Malfoy?" James asked, glaring at him.

"Yes, sir," Scorpius said, trying not to crack up.

"Then welcome to the family!" James exclaimed, throwing his arms around Scorpius, who shot a desperate look at Rose.

"Very manly," Fred Weasley (the second) observed.

"Really, James, I don't know where you come up with these things," Frank Longbottom added.

James glared at them. "You ruined it, mates," he said in a disappointed voice, shaking his head. "I may have to rescind your titles."

"Thank heavens!" Fred bellowed loudly. "I mean, oh, no, James, you wouldn't do that, would you?" he said despairingly. "Oh hello, Roxy," he announced pompously, shaking his sister's hand formally. "How very smashing to see you. I hope you are well?"

"Oh yes, quite well. It really is just spiffing to see you, old boy. How are you?" Roxy replied, shaking his hand.

"Oh, just splendid," Fred responded. "The weather is really quite fine, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, certainly," his sister said. "I fear it may rain tomorrow, however –"

"HELP!" shouted Scorpius, who was still being hugged by James. Calla came over and gently removed James's arms from around Scorpius.

"Thank you, Calla," he said gratefully, and then stepped away and took Rose's hand.

"Hey!" Hugo exclaimed. "Remember the five-metre-rule!"

"What's the five-metre-rule?" Anthony asked curiously.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Hugo and Albus have declared that Rose and Scorp have to stay at least five metres apart at all times."

Anthony snorted. "That's just going to make it worse," he declared.

"So where are my parents?" Rose inquired. "And Harry and Ginny? Is everyone coming? Because I don't think we'll all fit in here."

"We could go to the Room of Requirement," Teddy suggested.

Just then, a woman came spinning out of the fireplace. She gracefully got to her feet and hugged Rose and Scorpius both.

"Don't worry about Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I will deal with him," she whispered, smiling at them kindly. Then her smiled turned wicked. "If he proves persistent, I have a few hexes up my sleeve."

Rose smiled at her favorite aunt. "Just a few?" she joked. Ginny winked at her.

"Maybe a few more than a few," she agreed.

"So my cousin gets a hug from my mum before I do?" James complained.

"Always a mummy's boy, aren't you, James?" Roxy teased, as Ginny hugged her eldest son.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me today?" James whined, going into the corner of the room to sulk.

Calla laughed and hugged her soon-to-be mother-in-law. "Don't tell him we're all conspiring against him," she stage-whispered.

Ginny said loudly, "I won't, don't worry." She then moved on to hug the rest of the children and the so-called adults, cooing at the four-month-old Raphael and talking to the three-year-old twins, Camille and Sophie.

"Everyone else is coming soon," she said, "I believe Harry and Hermione were in a meeting but they're trying to get to the shop so they can calm down Ron before he Floos over here. George and Angelina are trying to restrain him." She paused. "I suppose James has already given you his speech?"

"It really wasn't much of a speech," Rose said.

"It was too!" James replied angrily, coming out of his corner.

"I really hate to break it to you, dear, but it wasn't really a speech," Calla said, putting her arms around her fiancé. James grumbled but stroked her dark red hair, somewhat mollified.

"I imagine it will be worse when Lily gets a boyfriend," Teddy said knowingly. "The protective brother attitude does tend to intensify when the object of protection is actually a sibling."

"Yes, I suppose it might," Victoire agreed drily. "Well, we're not all going to fit in here. Why don't the Hogwartians, James and Calla, Fred, Anthony, Frank, and Teddy take the children to the Room of Requirement and Ginny and I will wait here for everyone else?"

"Wonderful idea, Victoire!" Ginny said with a little too much enthusiasm. She met her eldest niece's blue eyes and gave a tiny nod of understanding. "Farewell, children!"

"I'm not a child," Teddy grumbled, ushering his twin girls out the door. Ginny only smiled brightly at him.

Ten minutes later, the group of Weasley-Potter-Lupins had received a lot of strange looks but had reached the Room of Requirement and had settled there. Five minutes prior to this, Ginny and Victoire were having a very serious talk in the Headmistress's study.

"What's wrong, Vic?" Ginny asked, kindness showing in her brown eyes.

Victoire for once dropped her aura of confidence and looked worried. "I –"

But she never got to finish her sentence, for at that moment two more people tumbled out of the fireplace.

* * *

><p>AN: Another cliffhanger, sorry! Our old friends (i.e., the saviors of the world) will appear in the next chapter! As always, more reviews would be wonderful!

A special thank you to Anie1129 and watching stiricide, for reviewing more than once.

I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so so so sorry for not updating! I will try to update on Tuesday/ possibly tomorrow. Thanks for sticking with it and reviewing/favoriting/alerting! You make my day!

This chapter has McGonagall, whom I absolutely adore. :)

Disclaimer: Must I say it again? Oh yes, the small bits of French are courtesy of Google Translate. I do not speak French.

Chapter 5

"We need somewhere to hide, quickly," Rose said worriedly. "My dad will be here any second now."

"Hiding, are you, Rosie?" Fred said. "I thought you were supposed to be a Gryffindor. Is ickle Rosie afraid of her big scary daddy?"

Rose turned red, but Scorpius spoke before she could. "I seem to recall a time when you hid in the Shrieking Shack after your mum chased you out of the Hogsmeade shop, Fred."

"Oh yes," said Frank. "I remember that too…boy, Angelina was _mad_. With good reason, of course," he added as an afterthought.

Rose concentrated hard and a rug and a trapdoor appeared on the floor of the comfortably furnished room. "Perfect!" she said, clapping her hands together. "Come on Scorp, let's go."

"Go?"

"Through the trapdoor, idiot." Just because James had given Scorpius a hug didn't mean he had to be nice, James had decided.

"Ah," Scorpius said eloquently. "I see. Let's go." He took Rose's hand and led her through the trapdoor into a small room below. Rose rolled her eyes at Albus, who was laughing. "You're the one who started dating that idiot," he said.

"You're the one who made me be friends with him," Rose argued.

"You're still not over that, are you?" he asked. "Forgive and forget, Rosie."

"You sound like the Fat Friar, Al," Teddy said, ruffling his god-brother's untidy black hair. Albus groaned.

* * *

><p>"Maman! Papa!" Victoire cried, embracing them. They smiled at their eldest daughter, Fleur brushing the ashes off her clothes.<p>

"_Comment allez-vous_?" Fleur asked in her native language.

"_Bien, bien_," Victoire replied. "We sent the others to the Room of Requirement, since we won't all fit in here. James and Calla and Fred, Frank, and Anthony are here too. Teddy and the children went with them.ˮ

"Ah, well, we'd best go down if we want to be out of the way when everyone else gets here," Bill said. "I'm assuming Ron hasn't arrived yet?"

Ginny grinned at her eldest brother. "No, he hasn't. I assure you, there would be several broken objects in here if he had. But perhaps he won't be angry. After all, it was inevitable. He was quite angry when Rose wrote and told him that Al was making her and Scorpius be best friends. He barged into our house and broke a few dishes, but Harry calmed him down in the end. It is rather amusing, now that I think about it."

Bill snorted. "I think you're hoping for too much."

"Yes, you are," said a red-headed man with only one ear who had just popped out of the fireplace. "Prepare yourselves — ouch, Ron, that was my kneecap!"

"Where is she?" Ron yelled. "And that – that –"

"Honestly, Ronald, calm down," Angelina Weasley, who had just tumbled forward onto the hearth, said. "There's no need –"

"_Mister_ Weasley," Minerva McGonagall said, striding into her study. Bill, George, and Ron all turned to face her. "If you cannot keep your voice down in my office, I shall be forced to evict you, family crisis or no family crisis."

That shut Ron up.

"Good evening, Headmistress," Bill said. "How are you?"

McGonagall's lips curled up. "Quite well, thank you. I'm afraid I must be going, however. And, Weasley, do make sure that your youngest brother here does not destroy any of my possessions. If he does, I daresay there will be consequences."

Ron gulped. Ginny smirked at him. "Thank you, Headmistress," she said, mischief evident in her voice.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said crisply, as Harry tumbled out of the fireplace. "How simply wonderful to see you. Perhaps you will be able to restrain Mr. Weasley."

"Good evening, Headmistress," Harry said, trying to control his laughter.

"And Mrs. Weasley – and Mr. Weasley," the Headmistress added, as Hermione and Percy elegantly raised themselves from the hearth.

"Hello, Headmistress," Percy said, shaking her hand. "I hope you are well?"

"Yes, yes, quite well," McGonagall replied impatiently. "I really must be going now; there's a staff meeting. No doubt I shall see you soon – well, at least some of you." She gave pointed glances to Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, and Angelina. "Please excuse me." She strode out of the room.

"And there goes our means of shutting Ron's trap," Ginny sighed.

"I heard that, Mrs. Potter." McGonagall's voice drifted towards them through the door, but she sounded highly amused.

"Well," Angelina said. "George and Ron and I can wait here, I suppose."

"I think we'd best stay here too," said Hermione quietly, gripping Ron's hand.

"I will not bloody stay here!" Ron shouted. "You think I'm going to stand here while my only daughter is off with some – some –"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione shouted. "If you cannot control yourself –"

"Yeah, I know, thanks," Ron grumbled, looking as moody as he'd been at sixteen.

"You know, I think Fleur and I will stay here too," Bill said. "Just in case."

"I'll stay as well," Percy said, exchanging a look with his eldest brother.

"Then I guess Ginny and I will go to the Room of Requirement while Ron calms down," Victoire said, glancing at Ginny. "_Laissez-le aller. _See you soon!"

They left the office, Ginny putting an arm around Victoire. "So what's up?"

Victoire took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant again."

Ginny smiled, but not ecstatically. She seemed to have realized what this meant to Victoire. "So, your fourth child, huh? Oh, sweetheart…"

"I thought you would understand," Vic said, immensely relieved. "You gave up professional Quidditch for your family. It's just that – this was never how I pictured my life. Merlin knows I love Teddy and the children, but – "

"You've started wondering whether it's worth it, to give up any chance of a career," Ginny said quietly.

"Yes, that's exactly it! I always thought I would be working somewhere, at twenty-four. Not the mother of three! And I'm scared to tell Teddy that it could be four – I know he'll love the baby no matter what, but this is not how we pictured our family. At all." She was thoroughly upset by now, and Ginny stopped to put her arms around her niece.

"It's the curse of the Weasley women, I suppose," she said at last. "To marry and have tons of kids young. Just look at my mother."

Vic smiled through the drops of water that had somehow appeared on her face. (No, she wasn't crying. Part-veelas never cry.)

"But there are other options," Ginny continued. "Once this child is born, I mean. You could get a part-time job, if you want that. Or once the children are school-age, there are plenty of things you can do. And as for Teddy, tell him and then snog him senseless. It always works." She winked. "I do believe Harry has won the bet. I think I'll make him take me out for dinner with his winnings."

"I still can't believe you bet on when Teddy and I would get together," Victoire grumbled, much happier now.

"But it worked," Ginny pointed out. "And it worked this time too. And will work yet again when Anthony finally realizes Lily is 'older' and he gets his act together." She knocked on the door to the Room of Requirement, and Frank opened it.

"Thank Merlin you're here," he gasped. "Camille and Sophie are running amok, Teddy and Albus can't get Raphael to stop crying, Roxy and Hugo are screaming at each other and James is egging them on, of course Calla and Fred had to pick this moment to start arguing, and Lily and Anthony are looking for Scorpius and Rose, who are nowhere to be seen."

Ginny and Victoire started laughing hysterically and did not stop for several minutes, by which time three hexes and four stunning spells had been fired, two chairs overturned, and nine paintings knocked off the walls.

* * *

><p>AN: So you found out what Vic was upset about. Was it what you expected?

I'm not altogether pleased with the ending...please tell me what you think of it! I would love to know.

I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing/favoriting/alerting/reading! I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier, I had a really busy week, but I wrote this for you instead of starting my homework! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not a goddess. Nor do I deserve to be treated like one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Whatever seems to be the problem?" Audrey Weasley asked, stepping out of the fireplace and taking in the scene. Ron's face was the color of a tomato, and he appeared to be shouting soundlessly while Bill and Harry held him back and Hermione was attempting to talk sense into him. Percy smiled at her and put his arm around her waist.

"The PROBLEM –" blustered Ron, managing to break free of the Silencing Charm Fleur had cast on him, "is that Rose is DATING a MALFOY! The SON of a DEATH EATER!"

Harry rolled her eyes at Hermione. "Ron, you said almost the same thing when Albus said that he and Rose and Scorp were best friends."

"But now she's DATING HIM! And then –" he mouthed the rest of the sentence, as Fleur had once again Silenced him.

"Merci, Fleur," Hermione said, smiling. "I believe I was going deaf." She turned to Ron. "Now, I will lift the Silencing Charm if you promise to keep your voice at a normal level."

Ron nodded emphatically; he clearly desired the ability to speak. Hermione lifted the charm and he said, "Now they'll have lots of strawberry-blond babies!"

Everyone burst out laughing. "Is that really what you're worried about, Ronald?" Audrey asked.

George sniffed melodramatically, flinging his arms around Ron in apparent grief. "He's right. Strawberry-blond babies with male-pattern-baldness and freckles!"

"Uncle George, what's wrong?" Dominique Weasley asked, stepping out of the fireplace, the very picture of an angel. Her fiancé Lysander Scamander stepped out behind her, looking as though he'd just managed to drift in.

Everyone laughed, though not unkindly. Lysander whispered something in Dom's ear and she nodded in understanding. "The Mumbling Popshires must have invaded your elbow again. Would you like me to remove them?"

Then she broke the façade and cracked up, Lysander laughing along with her.

"I hate it when you guys do that," Angelina grumbled. "I never know whether to believe you or not."

"Oh, Lorcan and Molly should be here soon," Dom said.

"When you say soon, you mean…" started Bill.

"Now," Lysander said, nodding, as Lorcan, Lysander's twin brother, and Molly Weasley, Percy and Audrey's older daughter, came out of the fireplace.

Molly hugged her parents. "So why was it urgent that we come here? Lorc and I were busy."

"Busy, eh?" winked George. "Were you…interrupted?"

Molly shrugged unblushingly. "Why do we have to be here? I really don't think it takes the whole family to restrain Ronald."

"No, just most of the family," Harry agreed. "Everyone else isn't here yet."

"Who isn't here?" Lysander asked.

"Mum and Dad, Louis, and Lucy," Bill said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Lucy is, would you, Molly?" Percy asked. "She usually drops in every few days, but I haven't seen her in a week."

Molly looked at Lorcan, who gave her a just-do-it grimace. "Well…" she started.

"I'm married!" cried Lucy Greengrass (neè Weasley), bursting through the fireplace grate.

"WHAT?" nearly everyone in the room cried. Then they all looked furtively at the door, as if expecting McGonagall to burst through and yell at them.

"Luce, where have you – wait, what?" Audrey exclaimed. "You're nineteen, for Merlin's sake!"

Percy was staring at his daughter as though he had never seen her before. "Lucy Zara Weasley," he said very slowly, "please tell me this is a joke."

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "And I'm Lucy Greengrass now, Dad," she informed him, looking deliriously happy as she said it.

"You married Apollo?" Audrey shouted.

Hermione gave her a look. "Audrey, they've been dating for five years," she said with the air of someone stating the obvious.

Percy and Audrey still appeared to be in shock. Ron, however, was delighted. "But this is wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Now Rose is related to that Malfoy boy, so she can't marry him!" Then his face turned the color of old porridge. "We're related to the Malfoys! Lucy, how could you? This is a betrayal of the worst kind!"

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, calm down," Hermione said. "Lucy is at perfect liberty to marry whomever she would like. Besides that, we were already related to the Malfoys. And Rose can still marry Scorpius if she wants to, because they are only closely related by marriage, not blood."

"Congratulations, Lucy," Fleur said, kissing her niece's cheeks and making Lucy beam with delight.

"Yes, congratulations," Harry said, hugging her. "Ron will come around, don't worry about it."

"Why don't we head down to the Room of Requirement?" Angelina suggested, gesturing to herself and George. "We can take someone else with us, and Ron and Hermione and Harry can stay here to wait for Louis and Mum and Dad."

"Why is everyone so intent on keeping me out of the Room of Requirement?" Ron complained.

"Perhaps it's because of what happened the last time you were there," George said drily. "And that's a brilliant idea, Ange. Now, kids, who wants to come with us?"

"We will," said Lysander, speaking for himself, his twin, Molly, and Dom.

"And I," added Lucy.

"You will not, young lady," said Percy forcibly. "You are going to stay right here and explain to your parents _exactly why_ you are married."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her sister but obeyed. George marched off, swinging the arm of his wife, who rolled her eyes at his childish antics. Molly, Lorcan, Dominique, and Lysander linked arms and skipped off down the hallway.

George started stroking his chin, in deep thought. "What did you do this time?" Angelina asked.

"Oh, nothing," the prankster said. "I just wonder when they'll notice that there are a dozen Nifflers in the room…"

* * *

><p>Oh, George. I love him and Angelina together. :)<p>

A/N: Apollo Greengrass is an OC...he's related to Daphne Greengrass and Astoria Malfoy, and he was in Ravenclaw. Like that matters. And I didn't write this expecting Lucy to pop in and announce that she was married, but she did anyway. And I made Dominique a sweet little angel, mostly because everyone else treats her as B.A. I felt bad for her.

I have a forum called In Memoriam that I would be delighted if you would join! It's basically a place to remember everyone who died, and say whatever you would like about them.

Please tell me what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating sooner...There will probably be one more chapter. And thank you so much for sticking with this and reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting.

I will probably post a Lily/James fic soon (once I finish it), if you are interested in that. Also, I am working on some more NextGen stories...hopefully they will be up soon. :)

This chapter is shamelessly fluffy…sorry about that.

Disclaimer: Ego hunc non habeo.

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

"Scorp?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you willing to die for me?"

He drew back from her, almost comically surprised. "What kind of question is THAT?"

Rose tilted her head, making her red curls twirl. "Well, I figure my dad is either going to self-combust or kill one of us when he gets here, so I'd rather it be you."

He gaped at her, mortified. She burst out laughing. "I was joking!"

Scorpius glared and moved away from her, or at least as far away as possible as he could in the small room beneath the trapdoor. "Not funny, Rose. Not at all. But of course I would be willing to die for you."

He gazed at her with the sweetest, most loving, expression in his eyes, and she just had to kiss him.

"NO, no, no, no!" Teddy exclaimed, poking his head through the trap door. "You can snog all you want in private, but not when there are people around!"

"This was private before you came in," Rose pointed out, still entwined around Scorpius.

"Great advice, Teddy," Victoire said, appearing next to him. "A bit hypocritical, though, don't you think?"

"Why, love?" Teddy said, getting closer to her. "Would you like a reminder?" he murmured, just brushing his lips over hers.

"You're breaking the rules," Scorpius pointed out.

Teddy glared at him, his eyes turning a very frightening red. "We're married," he said. "With three children. I think that counts for something. You two are not even a couple yet. You haven't even gone on a date! You have no right to break the rules!"

Rose and Scorpius rolled their eyes in unison. "But we were also in the betting pool," Rose said. "Which means we're bound to get married and have a million babies –" Victoire winced – "at a young age."

Teddy ignored this, but said, "You'd better come out of there to where you can be chaperoned. I don't want you getting up to anything in here," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Victoire hit him.

"You really are a hypocrite," she said. "Honestly, have you even thought about what we did when we were their age?"

"Whoa," said Scorpius, holding his hands out. "Hold on a second. I did not need to know that."

Rose laughed at him. "Teddy and Vic have the worst record for PDA anyone's ever seen," she informed him.

"Then we'll just have to break that, won't we?" Scorpius said provocatively, leaning forward.

"Here!" Teddy said, quickly thrusting a screaming Camille into Rose's arms.

"If I were not holding a child right now," she said, narrowing her eyes at Teddy, "you would be on the receiving end of my best Bat-Bogey Hex."

Teddy looked properly frightened – Ginny had taught Rose that particular hex, and he had been on the receiving end of it too many times. "I think that's our cue to go," Victoire said, laughing at her husband. "Oh, and here's Sophie," she said, giving the two-year-old to Scorpius, who looked panicked, but followed Rose, Teddy, and Victoire out of the small chamber.

"You two are the most _irresponsible_ parents I have met," declared Rose, trying to look furious while bouncing Camille in her arms.

Victoire smirked at her. "Rose honey, you can't look mad when you're holding a baby."

"Especially not an angelic part-veela baby," Teddy added.

"You call this _angelic_?" Scorpius yelped, unsuccessfully trying to get Sophie to stop shrieking.

"Give her to me," Calla said, taking Sophie out of Scorpius's arms and murmuring to her. "You were holding her all wrong, Scorpius."

"I'm obviously not cut out for fatherhood," he mumbled. Unfortunately, Rose heard him.

"You better be," she warned him.

"Ooooh," Fred exclaimed. "Do you have something to tell us, Rosie?"

"I already tried that," Lily told him. "And Scorpius confirmed it," she added.

James grinned evilly. "I'm telling your father, Rosie. You've been a naughty girl."

Rose turned red and reached for her wand.

"For Merlin's sake, leave the poor girl alone," said Calla, feeling sorry for Rose.

"Yes," said Ginny, smirking. "It's not her fault, it's Scorpius's. Always blame the man," she advised Calla and Rose wisely.

James snaked his arms around Calla. "It's not my fault you're so damn pretty," he whispered in her ear.

"Pretty? Is that really the best you can do?" Calla asked, while most of the others retched and Ginny said, "James, I do _not _need to know about your – little escapades. At all."

"Yes, mummy," James said, snickering. Calla hit him playfully.

"Ladies and gents, the Weasley-Potter-Lupin Family Gathering has now started," announced George, striding into the room with Angelina at his side.

"George Fabian Weasley, do you have any idea how much damage that could do?" Angelina shrieked.

"What did you do?" Fred asked, looking at his father in awe. After so many years, Angelina had stopped yelling at her husband for every prank he pulled, and it took something very awesome – in Fred and George's opinion – or immature and not-at-all funny, in Angelina's opinion - to get her to scream like that.

Molly, Lorcan, Dominique, and Lysander were laughing. "He released a dozen Nifflers into the room," they said in unison.

Everyone burst out laughing. Angelina did not look pleased.

"It's kind of creepy how you guys can do that," Teddy said, looking alarmed. "Vic and I can sometimes read each other's minds –"

"But not all the time," Vic continued. "And there're –"

"_Four_ of you," Teddy finished.

Frank waved his hands at them in frustration and astonishment. "_Such _hypocrites," he muttered.

"What was that, Frank darling?" Victoire asked sweetly, while hugging her sister and her fiancé.

But Frank never got the chance to answer, because the sounds of a scuffle were coming from outside the door. Several very familiar shouts were heard.

"Damn," Rose swore. "Damn, damn –"

"Language, Rosie," Scorpius teased. "You're Head Girl, you should know better."

"Scorp, that's my fath –" Rose started, and Scorpius's eyes widened in fear.

The door burst open.

* * *

><p>Don't forget about my forum (In Memoriam)! There is also a Scorrose forum that I'm a part of, if you love Scorrose. :)<p>

I hope you enjoyed this! One more chapter left. :(


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is, folks: the long-awaited last chapter. My power was out and I was so so so busy so this was the first chance I had to update. Thank you all for sticking with it to the end, by reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and most of all, reading. This is my first fic and it means so much to me to have this much support. Don't forget, I will have more stories coming out soon if you want to read more of my writing!

(THE LAST) Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter. Yes, I am British and blond and filthy rich. Yes, I am a goddess. Yes, I am living in a dream.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I'VE HEXED THAT SLIMY FERRET INTO OBLIVION!" Ron roared, running into the room and looking around wildly. "WHERE IS HE?"

"Hi Daddy," Rose said calmly, hugging him. Ron couldn't refuse his girl and gave her a rough hug.

"Now where the hell is that Death Eater's bastard?" he yelled.

"Ronald, how dare you use that kind of language?" Grandma Weasley shouted. "There are children here!"

Arthur tried to calm her down while Lily and Hugo protested the fact that they were children and Scorpius, shrinking back into the corner, looked panicked.

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE ABOUT MY LANGUAGE IF THAT – THAT BLOODY _TROLL _HAS HIS HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER!" Ron screamed, his face bright red.

"That much was evident," Harry said across the suddenly quiet room. Several Weasleys laughed.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," Scorpius said, gathering his courage from Rose.

"YOU!" Ron shouted primitively, war cry-like, and charged at Scorpius. And suddenly found himself hindered by his nieces and nephews and nephew-in-law.

"Now, now," James said, wagging his finger at his uncle, "I'm afraid we can't have you harm this young fellow. I've become quite attached to him –" he flung his arms around Scorpius once more – "and I'm afraid you would have a rather terrible rest of your life if you harmed him."

At this Ron stood gaping at James, who was flanked by almost his entire generation of Weasley-Potter-Lupins. "You're supposed to be on my side!" he howled.

Calla laughed. "He already gave his protective brother speech," she informed him. "And no one else has a problem with Scorp, so we're good to go," she added, shrugging.

"I do!" cried Louis, who had just entered the room. "How dare that good-for-nothing despicable prat touch my cousin!" Then he grinned impishly. "Sorry Scorpius, just kidding."

"No one is on my side?" Ron wailed despairingly. "Out of all the millions of you, not one single person is on my side?"

"There are only thirty-four people here, Ronald," his wife said, half-amused and half-disapproving. "You're being ridiculous. Now move away from the poor boy; you're scaring him."

"Mum!" Rose protested, blushing.

"Yeah, Scorp isn't _afraid_," Fred said, elbowing Scorpius and grinning evilly.

"Not at all," agreed Scorpius sincerely. "I am a Gryffindor, after all."

"WHAT?" Ron yelped. "I thought you were a Slytherin!"

Rose and Hermione rolled their eyes. "I've told you about fifty times, Dad, he's in Gryffindor. We've been best friends for _seven years_. You should know that by now."

"He's just determined to think Scorp is evil," Ginny said, grinning at her brother. "Don't mind him, Rose."

"I would just give up now," Harry advised. "Before you _really_ humiliate yourself."

"I'm not speaking to you," Ron informed him. Almost everyone in the room snorted with laughter, except Raphael, who was too young to know what was happening.

"Honestly," Hermione sighed. "How did you ever get so immature? I swear, you weren't like this when we were their age."

"It'll be your influence, Mum," Hugo said, smirking. James and Fred slapped him high fives while Hermione pursed her lips in a very Mrs. Weasley-like manner.

"Ron, you really are being ridiculous," Arthur reprimanded his son. "Scorpius is a perfectly nice young man and there is nothing unreasonable about him dating Rose. You don't have to make this into Ro – er, Roman and Jewel all over again."

"Romeo and Juliet," Hermione corrected him.

"Yes, that," Arthur agreed, unfazed.

"Are you going to behave now?" Bill asked his youngest brother sternly. Ron looked down and didn't answer.

After a moment of awkward silence – which was very difficult to come by when all the Weasley-Potter-Lupins were present – James, Fred, Anthony, and Frank burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Albus asked, looking almost jealously at his brother.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, little bro," James said. "Just a little private joke between friends."

When James refused to tell, Albus gave up and turned to Scorpius and Rose, who had rejoined under the constant glares of Ron. Everyone else turned to their own private conversations, except Lucy, who was still being lectured by her parents.

"I'm surprised he gave in that easily," Teddy murmured to Victoire, Harry, and Ginny, who were standing nearby.

"He just doesn't realize they're in love," Victoire explained to her clueless husband.

"When he'll really overreact is when Scorpius asks for her hand," Ginny said. "And then at their wedding…well, let's just say it won't be as pleasant as it should be."

"How do you know he'll ask for her hand?" Harry asked. Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled fondly.

"Harry," she said with the patient air one has when explaining something to a three-year-old, "he comes from a very traditional family. Of course he's going to take the traditional route."

"If Ron refuses, of course, it'll be a different story," Angelina cut in, laughing. She seemed to have forgiven George for the Niffler disaster and had her arm around him.

"Yes, I might sense an elopement in the future then," George agreed.

Off in a corner, Rose, Scorpius, and Albus were having their own conversation. "That was close," Scorpius breathed. "If James hadn't stepped in, I might have been seriously bruised."

Al shoved him. "You're such a pansy, Scorp."

Rose retched and her cousin and boyfriend looked at her, alarmed, until they realized she was faking. "Don't say that word ever again," she gasped.

"Why?" Fred said, popping in. "Does it remind you of…a certain cow?"

"Dare I say…a certain _pansy_?" James said, laughing rather stupidly.

"That really wasn't one of your better jokes," Anthony said. James sighed dramatically and shook his head.

"Hey, Stuart," he said, ruffling his already messy hair. "Go out with me?"

For some reason Calla, Fred, Anthony, and Frank found this extremely hilarious. "Always the old standby," Frank said, shaking his head fondly. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus looked at them strangely. Then they were interrupted by a loud shriek.

"You mean to tell me it was GEORGE WHO DID THAT?" Grandma Weasley screamed, advancing on her aforementioned son and looking remarkably similar to a saber tooth tiger with grey hair. "GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH –"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Arthur called, much to the glares of his wife.

Two girls entered, the taller one with strawberry blond hair, and the other with pure blond hair. "Sarah!" Al cried, and then blushed as James, Fred, and George snickered.

Sarah Longbottom skipped over to her boyfriend, oblivious of all the stares, and kissed his cheek. Albus smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. Meanwhile, Alice Longbottom walked over to Lily and Hugo, her best friends and started babbling away.

"What did I miss?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Albus said. "James convinced Ron that it's okay for Rose and Scorpius to be going out, and other than that, it was pretty typical."

"Y'know, I think we'd best be going," George said, edging away from his ferocious mother. Angelina laughed.

"Don't worry, Molly, I'll give him a good speech when we get home," she assured her mother-in-law. "And you can always send a Howler or drop in for a visit."

"I might do just that," Molly agreed. "Well, Arthur, I have to finish supper…we'd better go too."

And so in small groups, the Weasley-Potter-Lupins gradually left. After about ten minutes of goodbyes, the only ones remaining were the Hogwartians and James, Calla, Fred, Frank, and Anthony.

"Well, farewell, my darling cousins and siblings and soon-to-be cousin-in-law," James said dramatically, sweeping off an imaginary hat and bowing. Calla grabbed his hand.

"Come on, you big buffoon. For Merlin's sake, James, you're a Quidditch player, not an actor. There's no need –"

"To practice such dramatic antics and melodramatize every aspect of my life," James, Fred, Frank, and Anthony finished, grinning. Calla glared at them.

"Isn't it a good thing that he can finish your sentences?" Albus asked innocently. Calla directed her glare at him.

Rose slung her arm around Calla. "You just have to resign yourself to it," she said sympathetically. "This is what life is like with all of us around."

Calla sighed deeply. "I _suppose,_ I shall just have to resign myself to it."

"That you shall, love, that you shall," murmured James before kissing her on the lips.

"Eurgh!" Hugo exclaimed. "Go find a room, guys."

"We are in a room," Rose pointed out.

"I meant a _different _room," Hugo said angrily.

"Well then, you should have said so, shouldn't you?" Rose retorted.

Frank turned away from the silly scene playing out in front of him and said, "And that is why you should never tell James Sirius Potter anything. In fact, you shouldn't even speak to James Sirius Potter, look at James Sirius Potter, smell James Sirius Potter, acknowledge the existence of James Sirius Potter -"

"Mate, you're getting a bit carried away," Anthony informed him kindly.

"Am I?" Frank asked dazedly, unaware that Fred had just Confunded him. "I had no idea…"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought. And keep an eye out for my other fics, which will be published soon!<p> 


End file.
